WaterWood
by lozzie15
Summary: Normal day at waterloo road, well that is untill figures in black come to the school claiming there is a body snatching alien on the loose... Please read :  crossover with scifi series Torchwood. Previously in crossover section.
1. Chapter 1

WaterWood

Hey :)

Okay, so i was watching Waterloo Road yesterday on bbciplayer...then i watched Torchwood after it lol so...i thought why not merge together two completely different shows? lol i know its a pretty sad idea..but ive finished my gcse's and im currently waiting for my results...so forgive me if this story is crap.. lol

Anyway...For people who dont know what Torchwood is about, its abit like Doctor who but more for teens/adults and its about a team of people who fight aliens who come down to earth...so the whole team are in this story including PC Andy :)

Sambuca is not dead and she is not ill...her and finn are still together :)

This takes place in the middle of series 7

Please note This story is mainly waterloo Road :)

Chapter One - Torchwood

''Jack, where is it?'' Gwen Cooper demanded into her bluetooth device. She was tall and had black hair and was wearing a full black outfit. She was walking down the streets of Manchester, The Torchwood team had came to Manchester to track down a body snatcher alien.

''Gwen, We havent found it'' Came the reply. It was Owen. Owen Harper. He was the Doctor of the group and he loved to drink and shag girls. That was it. Gwen used to fancie him but then she marrried her husband Ryce.

''Oh Shit!'' Owen yelled into his bluetooth device. Wherever he was, he had proberly scared anyone who had been near him.

''Owen..whats wrong?'' gwen said nervously.

''Okay, dont freak out...but i think our friend had found a new home'' Owen hissed. He sounded incredibly pissed off.

Gwen sighed. She hated it when Jack played mind games.

''And where would that be?'' She said.

''A school Gwen'' Owen replied.

''Shit!'' Gwen mutterd. Her day was not going to get any better and it was only seven in the morning. School wouldent start for at least an hour.

They had to get there fast.

''wait, im next to the school now..meet me there...the others are meeting us there too...wait a second...the schools called...waterloo Road'' Owen said, his voice broke on the word ''Road''

''What is it?'' Gwen demanded. What was so bad about ''Waterloo Road''?

''That is a seriously messed up place'' Owen mutterd into the bluetooth device.

''Worst school in the country'' Owen said grimly.

Gwen sighed. Then she started to run towards the Black SUV which had just pulled up on the other side of the street

Waterloo Road -

Christopher Mead sighed for at least the seventh time and glared at the class of students infront of him.

He was sure they were delibretly trying to annoy him.

''Sir!'' Amy Porter yelled from the back of the class. She was sitting with Lauren Andrews, her equally annoying friend.

''What is it Amy?'' Chris said, he sighed and glared at Amy. He realy was not in the best of moods.

''Where do baby's come from sir?'' She said grinning.

Sambuca kelly, a blonde hair and blue eye'd girl turned away from having a quick snog with her boyfriend Finn Sharkey, leant over her table and high fived both Amy and Lauren laughing.

'''Tell us sir!'' Kyle Stack yelled. He was a short temperd boy and picked fights with almost everyone. And ninety nine point nince percent of those times were with Finn Sharkey.

Finn Sharkey had black hair and a lazy- do nothing attitude. He was currently leaning back on his chair playing a very intense game of tiddly winks with his girlfriend Sambuca Kelly...who wasent paying any attention to the game, but more attention to Finn's lips.

''No- no, I know for a fact you all know where baby's come from!'' Chris shouted.

''Do them bird things bring them in a blanket sir?'' Josh Stevenson said grinning. He then high fived with Finn.

''Right, Turn to page thirty seven in the text book and copy out paragraph two'' Chris said. Then he handed out the textbooks, lent a few pupils a pen and then sat down at his desk with a sigh.

Then there was a knock on the door.

''Somebody's at the door sir!'' Harry Fisher yelled.

''Come in!'' Chris and the class chorused, much to his annoyance.

Chris looked up from his laptop frowning. His was expecting Karen Finsher, the head teacher to be stood there, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, a tall man was stood in the doorway, accompanied by four other figures in black. There were two women and three men.

''Who are you?'' Chris demanded. He was stood up now, the class were staring open mouthed at the figures because the strangers were armed with guns.

The lead man stayed in the doorway.

''We're Torchwood...and you have got an extraterrestrial visitor'' The man said sternly.

Thats it for now :)

Please review if you want anotehr chapter ;)

Lauren xxx


	2. Chapter 2

WaterWood

Chapter 2

Normal POV

The class watched in shock and horror as Christopher Mead stood up and went across the room to the door, face too face with the strangers who called themself ''Torchwood''

''Get out of my classroom and stop talking nonsense!'' Chris yelled.

The leader looked at Chris. Then he spoke with a strong American accent.

''Im sorry sir..But we need to monuter your class..the alien was last seen going in here in the form of ayoung woman''

Chris could so nothing but nod silently and sit on his desk...recieving the glares from his class.

Meanwhile, Finn Sharkey had his mobile secretly behind his back, he was silently punching in 999, trying to to get noticed.

Sambuca, her eyes were wild with fright noticed Finn's arms were under the table. He dident exactly look relaxed.

His face was screwed up and he was frowning. His eyes were not their normal lazy and half shut. This time they were wide open, ready for trouble.

''Ern, excuse me?'' A voice whisperd.

The entire class looked round to see that Josh Stevenson had mumbled the question.

The tall lady in black, with black hair smiled sypathetically at him. She dident look as scary as the others.

''What is it love?'' She answerd in a Welsh accent. She was still pointing her gun at the class like the other black figures,

''Okay, so..if i told you where i saw this...''alien'' will you let us go?'' Josh asked innocently.

''Where is it lad?'' The leader asked him sternly.

Josh gulped. Bit back a yell, and then pointed shakily to the other side of the room where a random woman was crouched on the floor, she was grinning and she had sharp teeth.

lauren,Amy,Sam and half the girls (And some boys) screamed and started panicing. The strangers had said body snatching...could that be true...like that film?

''Kids, i want you to get out...'' The leader in black shouted. he aimed his gun at the woman's head.

The class hesitated, Finn had given up trying to call the police and was now comforting Sam who was sobbing gently.

''Get out...NOW!'' The four figures screamed, Suddenly the woman leapt upa and lunged towards the nearest person.

Harry Fisher.

Suddenly there was a blinding flashing blue light, then the woman dropped to the floor and Harry stood there motionless.

The alien was in Harry's body. Oh god.

Harry snarled, ''Let me go!'' He groweled at ''Torchwood''

''Let you go...and let you kill all these innocent children?'' The leader said frowing.

''Not a chance...now either surrender or get you ass running because we'lll get you no matter what!'' The third man dressed also in black yelled at Harry/alien.

''Owen...That made no sense!'' The girl with dark black hair said to her collegue. ''Owen'' was thin and had a white face and dark eyes.

''Is this realy a good time Gwen to be correcting me?'' Owen hissed, His eyes were still fixed on Harry/alien who was staring at Finn with a creepy hungry expression.

''Its the perfect time...i can even ask the opinions of a few kids...just to let you know that your not making sense!'' Gwen hissed back. She was smirking. Apparently annoying Owen amused her.

''Oi...stop bickering and keep an eye on that bloody alien!'' A third man in black said quietly.

''Keep your head on Lanto...'' Gwen mutterd. Then she smiled and pointed at Finn.

''You there...look at me!'' She shouted.

Finn, looked up from his desk which he had seemed to find extrememly intresting since the alien had taken over Harry's body.

''Erm..Yeah?'' He answerd shakily. He looked at Mr Mead for help but the teacher seemd to be in shock, staring at Harry who was busy eating pens and pencils at the back of the room.

Gwen grinned. She dident seem to be taking the situation seriously. All she seemd to care about was embarrasing Owen.

''Do you think my collegue...Owen is making any sense?'' She said smiling.

Finn shrugged. ''Erm..shouldent you be worried about...'' Then Finn stopped talking because he could see something in Gwen's eyes. Something sparkle. Something...not quite human...

He thought back to that time when he had watched ''The Faculty'' with his mum and dad. He remembered seeing how the alien in the school was multiplying...more and mre kids and teachers were getting affected..and the main characters had to kill the queen. the main alien. But who was that?

Finn also remembered seeing that small glint in Harry's eyes when harry had stared at him. Gwen had that same glint in her eye...

Finn tried to keep calm. He bit back a scream...which was building up inside him and looked away from Gwen who was looking at him suspiciously.

Anyone could be an alien in here by now..the alien might not be in some sort of humanoid form...it could be like a virus...it could be airbourne...already affected half of his classmates..including his friends.

Then he stood up, causing the class to turn to him in shock and wonder.

''She's one of them!'' He yelled.

But before he could react of hesitate..he felt tired...realy hot and tired. Infact he felt as if someone or something was pushing its way through his defences into his brain.

''Get out of my head!'' He moaned weakly. Before sinking into complete darkness.

Hiya :)

Plese review.


End file.
